This invention relates to a locking mechanism, with particular applications in security systems and merchandising display systems for the retail industry.
The usual security practice in the sale of small items is to keep the products in a single large display unit and to allow access to these products only under the watchful eye of the sales staff. This approach is typical of jewellery stores where due to the high cost of each unit it is economically feasible to maintain a one to one sales staff/customer ratio.
In retail establishments that sell large volumes of relatively inexpensive goods the typical modern security system is multifaceted. Magnetic strips or similar electronic theft alarm activators or "tags" are attached to the items of merchandise. The activators will set off an alarm upon passage through a detection apparatus placed at the store exits if they are not deactivated by a suitable apparatus operated by a store employee prior to the passage of the "tagged" item through the system.
These multifaceted security systems are plagued with a number of problems. There are three ways to circumvent the activation of the detection system, the first being to pass the tagged article around the detection system so that it does not pass through the sensing field. The second way is to deactivate the activator or tag with a suitable apparatus prior to entry into the sensing field. The third is to remove the activator or tag from the item or to damage it so it will not accomplish its function.
Alternatively, the packaging to which a strip is attached can be removed in its entirety. For example, one popular way of stealing video cassettes is by removing them from the packaging and pocketing the cassettes and walking out of the store.
The activators or tags leave the store with the customer and thus are a significant cost of operating the electronic security system. In addition, trained staff often posing as customers and backed up by mirrors and video cameras are often required in order to attempt to monitor the shoppers and thereby detect attempts to overcome the theft-detection system.
Security personnel and the equipment they require are unfortunately expensive and far from foolproof.
Due to the high cost of operating a multifaceted theft detection system some stores have restricted access to their merchandise. For example, some video cassette stores display only the empty video cassette art work boxes. If the clients wish to purchase or rent a video cassette, they bring the empty box to the cash register where they are provided with another box containing the desired cassette.